PDW-57
The PDW-57 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Strike Team and Call of Duty: Mobile. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer The PDW-57 has a large 50-round magazine and is fully automatic. It is unlocked at Level 4. It takes three bullets to kill at close range (excluding headshot multipliers) and is tied with the MSMC in this regard, though handling characteristics are in favor of the MSMC which has lower recoil, higher movement speed, and a faster reload time. Given that it has the highest magazine capacity, high damage, and an early unlock, it is a highly effective weapon in multiplayer which is reflected in its popularity amongst players. It has a lower rate of fire than most of the other submachine guns' in exchange for generally higher damage. This makes it more versatile, but less forgiving at close range, greatly increasing the time to kill if the player misses any bullets. Submachine guns like the MP7 and Vector K10 are therefore much easier for inexperienced players to use at short ranges. This is due to their higher rate of fire which allows for more shots to miss, even if their theoretical times to kill are slightly longer. March 12's patch increased the recoil of the PDW-57 and also increased its hip fire spread slightly. The same occurred with the MSMC. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 6) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 7) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 8) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 9) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 10) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 11) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 12) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 13) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 15) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 16) Zombies The PDW-57 appears as a wall weapon in Die Rise (located next to the elevator shaft) and Buried (placed in six predetermined locations from the Gunsmith shop). It also appears in Mob of the Dead, Cell Block, and Origins in the Mystery Box. The gun costs 1000 points. The PDW-57 has a reduced ammo capacity from 350 reserved rounds to 200 reserved rounds. Although it has a good rate of fire and a large magazine, it runs out of ammo quickly. Speed Cola can mitigate the reload time, as does Electric Cherry perk as it momentarily protect players during the reloading process. Double Tap Root Beer is optional as it will benefit from double damage, but can burn through ammo and raise recoil two-fold. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Predictive Death Wish 57000. It has a 50-round magazine with 350 reserved rounds and can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through different attachments such as the Reflex Sight, MMS, and Target Finder. It still runs out of ammo quickly, however. This problem is mitigated slightly in Die Rise and Buried, as upgraded ammo can still be bought off the wall; in Mob of the Dead and Origins however, the weapon's restriction to the Mystery Box makes its short ammo supply more of a hindrance. PDW-57 vs Predictive Death Wish 57000 Gallery PDW-57 BOII.png|The PDW-57 PDW-57 Iron Sights BOII.png|Iron Sights PDW-57 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading PDW-57 Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the PDW-57 PDW-57 Suppressor Laser Sight third person BOII.png|PDW-57 in third person with Suppressor and Laser Sight attached Predictive Death Wish 57000 Zombies BO2.png|The Predictive Death Wish 57000 in first person Call of Duty: Mobile The PDW-57 returns in Call of Duty: Mobile. Attachments Optics *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Tactical Scope (Battle Royale only) Other *Foregrip *Suppressor *FMJ *Extended Mag *Laser Sight *Stock *Fast Reload *Long Barrel *Quickdraw *Light Mag (Battle Royale only) Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *While reloading, it is possible to see "CAL 5.7x28MM" on the side of the gun. This is very similar to the writing visible on the Peacekeeper. *Its serial number is "20032012". This is possibly a reference to the year of release for the first Call of Duty title in 2003, combined with the release year of Call of Duty: Black Ops II, 2012. *As the PDW-57 has an integral grip, adding the Foregrip causes no cosmetic change, although it does change the behavior appropriately. *The Fast Mag attachment will simply cause the magazine to "unclip," put in the new magazine, and clicks the chamber bolt. Yet, when the player clicks the chamber bolt, the sound for it won't be heard, as if it was already chambered. Call of Duty: Mobile *On the magazine players can see "CAL 5.7x29MM", wich is different from the older versions. de:PDW-57 pl:PDW-57 ru:PDW-57 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Submachine Guns